It Started With an Alright Scene
by Breathing January
Summary: What if Draco was actually a decent person to Harry in Madam Malkin's when they first met? This is my first time publishing a story of mine, and I'm paranoid. I'm not going to write every HP book, only major scenes. Reviews would be great! :D
1. Chapter 1

**One.**

The first time he met him was when they were getting their robes tailored..

The pale boy standing on the stool across from him was nice – friendly. The second he was placed on the stool beside him to get fitted for his school robes, the boy turned and said, with a smile, "Hullo. Hogwarts, too?"

Glad to know someone else going to his school he smiled back and said; "Yes"

"I'm quite excited," the boy continued, looking away, "I've never been away from home before like this. I mean, I know it's still school but never once have I lived somewhere else."

He blinked and smiled wider, "Thank goodness, I'm not the only one then" he said. The pale boy grinned at him and then explained how his father was down the street, picking up his books. Then he brought up the store down the street, and started talking about this sport – Quidditch.

"What's Quidditch?" he asked the boy, who looked at him as if he was insane;

"Why, it's the most famous sport in the Wizarding world. Surely you've heard of it." The pale boy scoffed.

"No, no I haven't. I was raised by muggles. I didn't even know I was a wizard 'til a few day's ago." He mumbled.

"Are you muggle born?"

"No, my parents were magical." He averted his eyes away from the small boy, who was studying him with narrowed eyes. The boy never replied, though. An awkward silence fell over the room. The only sound now was that of the rustle of clothes from the women still tailoring the robes. Then the other boy broke the silence;

"I say, look at that man" breathed the boy as he looked over his shoulder to the window.

He looked back too, and saw the half-giant, Hagrid standing there. He waved and smiled and he said to the other boy, "That's Hagrid, game keeper at Hogwarts."

The boy looked back at him, amazement dancing in his silver eyes; "Well, he looks quite interesting. Are you friends?"

"Yes, we are. I think he's brilliant." He smiled.

"He doesn't look it" the boy laughed quietly, and he thought it was the most wonderful sound.

He stayed silent for a moment, watching Hagrid eat his ice-cream and then snorted; "No, he doesn't, does he?"

The woman fitting the boys robes finished and tapped his shoulder, telling him he was done. It only made sense that the pale boy was done before him, since he came after the boy. No matter, he still wanted to continue talking to him. The boy jumped off the stool and smiled up at him. He then told the petite witch he would be waiting till he was done being fitted and leaned against the wall.

"I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy." The pale boy said.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes widened and he stood up straighter; "Are you really?" his silver eyes darted to his forehead and back to his eyes.

Harry frowned; "Yes, I am."

"Do you really have the scar, then?" Draco sounded suspicious all of a sudden.

Not caring what the witch fitting him said, Harry reached up and pushed his unruly, jet-black hair away from his forehead.

Draco only smiled, and leaned back against the wall, smirk on his face. After Harry was done being fitted, they couldn't find Hagrid, so instead they found Draco's parents. Draco introduced Harry to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy – his parents, and in Harry's opinion, he's happy Draco didn't inherited that sneer that's practically fixed permanently on his fathers face. Later, they ran into Hagrid, near the ice cream shop down the alley. Draco politely introduced himself properly, and came to like the half-giant, even if Hagrid doesn't trust him just yet.

September rolled around, and Hagrid left Harry at the train station to find platform nine and three-quarters by himself. Just his luck, he ran into Draco while rolling his trolley to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Lucius sneered at him and Narcissa beamed. Draco walked through the barrier with him and helped him on the train. For the entire train ride, Draco told Harry all about Hogwarts and the different houses and how they were sorted. They were joined by Crabbe and Goyle, the people Harry jokingly calls Draco's body-guards. When they pulled up to the train station in Hogsmeade and rode the boat's to the castle that Hogwarts is, Draco was oddly quiet. Harry didn't find it the least bit uncomfortable, though. Then they were in the Great Hall and in line to get sorted and Draco was placed in Slytherin, along with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. The girl's sorted into Slytherin were Asotria and Daphne Greengrass – twins, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode. The very first Gryffindor was a small girl with horribly curly blonde hair, Lavender Brown. The first Hufflepuff to be sorted was a chubby girl with frizzy red hair, Susan Bones. The first Ravenclaw to be sorted was a lanky boy with flat brown hair, Michael Corner.

Then it was "Potter, Harry" being called, and it was Harry stepping up and sitting down. It was Harry gripping the edges of the four-legged stool to tight and Harry listening to the small voice echo in his head, saying that Slytherin will help him on his way to greatness. It was Harry telling the hat that he doesn't care where he goes, so long as he has good friends like Draco and it was Harry releasing a breath that he didn't know he was holding in when the hat shouted out; "Slytherin!" to the eager hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

The first potions class that Harry potter had of the year went bad.

The night before, at the feast they had after the first years had got sorted, Harry didn't get a good vibe from the potions master. He was staring at Harry with such an intense look of hatred in his cold black eyes that Harry couldn't help but squirm in his seat. Harry ended up turning to the Slytherin prefect, Gemma Farley, and asking who the teacher with the greasy black hair was after a moment of an uncomfortable staring match. 'Professor Snape', she had said, 'no need to worry though, he's the head of Slytherin House. He won't take off points or give you detention.'

Harry found it hard to believe her, because he couldn't help but feel as though Snape would jump on the chance to ruin his life with a years worth of detention - Slytherin or not.

During the first potions class, Harry's theory of Professor Snape was proven right. Snape's black eyes flickered back to Harry occasionally through the entire class, but never quite found anything wrong because the night before, Draco had told Harry everything not to do. Which included, well, practically everything except listening to Snape while he's talking, not looking anywhere but him and making your potion correctly. However, while Snape was taking the attendance, he stopped at Harry's name and sneered, 'Harry Potter, our new _celebrity_.'

Harry didn't say a word as Snape strode up to his desk after he finished the attendance and glared down his hooked nose at him. In his lap, Harry's hand's gripped his knees so tight that his knuckles turned white. Then Snape started to question him, and Harry still has no idea why the potions master hates him so much.

"Tell me, Potter," he started, "what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry was glad he spent half of his summer reading all his school books, because he knows this; "The Draught of Living Death, sir" Harry replied calmly. If Snape was surprised, he didn't show it.

"And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" continued Snape.

"The stomach of a goat, sir." Harry blinked innocently up at Snape.

"And what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Their name."

Snape sneered, barked at the class to write this down, and turned away with a flourish of his robes. There was the sound of books clunking against books and bag's being opened as the first years pulled out quills and parchment to write that down. Draco leaned over to Harry slightly and mumbled, "I didn't know you knew all that."

Harry smirked, not looking at Draco, and murmured out of the corner of his lips; "I couldn't not read my texts over the summer. Kind of memorized them."

If it was even possible, Snape hated Harry more and the class didn't get any better for Harry after that. Snape paired them up and had them start brewing a potion to cure boils. He swept around the class, not once looking at Harry and criticizing nearly everyone except for a select few Slytherin - which included Draco. Even though Harry was paired with Draco, Snape gave Draco all the credit when telling the class how perfect their potion was. Draco hadn't done anymore work on the perfect potion then Harry, but Snape just seemed to favor Draco above all other students.

At the table beside them were two Gryffindors, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. While Draco was weighing out the porcupine quills, Harry was watching as Neville, a round-faced, accident prone boy, was going to add his porcupine quills before taking his cauldron off the fire. His partner, Seamus - a sandy haired boy with a thick Irish accent - didn't seem to notice this, so Harry scooted behind Draco and wrapped his hand around Neville's wrist just as he went to drop in the porcupine quills,

"You might not want to do that while the cauldron is still over the fire," mumbled Harry, as his green eyes scanned the room for the professor. Neville went pink in the face and stuttered out a thanks. Harry let go of the chubby wrist and watched as Neville put down the quills and hoisted the cauldron off the fire. Snape didn't notice a thing, as he was busy criticizing the potion being brewed by two other Gryffindor's, Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. Harry quickly side-stepped back into place beside Draco and over heard Snape bark out rather loudly, "Five points from Gryffindor for this poor excuse of a potion."

"Why'd you help a Gryffindor?" whispered Draco as he stirred the potion.

"We were close enough to be covered in boils also when that thingexploded, would you have wanted that?" Harry mumbled back.

Draco glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye and smirked; "You really do make a good Slytherin."

Harry frowned, "I still don't understand why there's so much house cruelty."

Draco sighed quietly, and followed Snape with his silver eyes as the potions master swept by in a flurry of black fabric. Then he said, "I'll explain it to you later, alright? You just don't want to go making friends with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors when you're a Slytherin."

That didn't make Harry's frown go away.

But thinking about his meeting with Hagrid after this class did. Earlier, Hagrid had sent Harry a letter with Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. After this class, a visit with Hagrid would definitely cheer up Harry. An hour later, while walking through the dungeons with Draco, Harry asked if Draco would like to come with him. Draco had frowned and said that he wasn't sure if Hagrid liked him much but Harry insisted, so after dropping off their books in their dormitory, they rushed to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the forest. At first, Hagrid was slightly nervous and a bit upset but when he got over the fact that Harry was a Slytherin and that made him no different then the Harry he found in the hut on the rock over the summer, he was fine. He still wasn't used to Harry being friends a Malfoy, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**.

The first flying lesson of the year was interesting.

It was three-thirty in the afternoon on a beautiful day. It was a clear, breezy day, not a cloud in the sky. The grass rippled under their feet as they made their way down the sloping lawns to the flying pitch. Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins had got to pitch before the Gryffindors. Twenty old run-down broomsticks were lined up on the ground. As the Slytherin's stood around and chatted and waited for the professor and the Gryffindor's to show up, Harry eyed the brooms cautiously.

When Harry was younger, and Dudley was playing his favorite game, _Harry_ _Hunting_, Harry had an accident with his magic. Terrified of being beat half to death, Harry was running as fast as his short legs would take him. When he turned the corner, however, he found himself on the roof of the school. Ever since then, he's had a fear of heights. He will never take his feet off the ground again.

After a couple of minutes, the Gryffindors showed up, and following them was the teacher, Madam Hooch. She has short grey hair, and yellow eyes like hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick! Come on, hurry up!"

There was a mumble from the students and a rustle of grass as they moved to stand by a broom. Harry looked down at his broom, and his stomach lurched. It was old and the twigs stuck out at odd angles. What if it didn't fly properly and he fell off?

"Stick out your right hand over your broom" called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say, Up!"

Everyone shouted "Up!"

Harry's broom instantly jumped into his hand but it was one of the only few that did. Draco's jumped into his hand at first try also, and he glanced up at Harry when it did. He grinned at Draco when he saw Draco watching him. Down the line, Hermione Granger's broomstick only rolled over and Ron Weasley's shot up and hit him in the nose. Neville Longbottom's didn't even twitch. Harry thought that maybe, brooms were like horses and could tell when people were terrified because there was a quiver in Neville's voice that clearly said he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Even though Harry also wants to keep his feet on the ground, he doesn't let his fear show.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the row's, correcting their grips. Harry laughed when Madam Hooch told Draco that he's been doing it wrong for years. Harry was still sniggering by the time Madam Hooch walked away, so Draco smacked him upside the head.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you will kick off from the ground, hard." said Madam Hooch, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back own by leaning foward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - "

Harry sighed, hard, when the nervous Neville pushed off the ground before the whistle even touched Madam Hooch's lips. Madam Hooch started shouting after Neville but the pudgy boy was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. Harry was watching, holding his breath in his effort to not laugh. Twelve feet... Twenty feet... Harry saw his pale face look down at the quickly disappearing ground. He saw Neville gasp, lose his grip and fall. With a dull thud and a resounding crack, Neville hit the ground. He lay face down on the ground in a heap and Harry to turn away, and breath. What if he fell off his broom like that? His breath started coming in short breath's and Draco looked at curiously for a moment. He vaguely heard Madam Hooch's voice mumbling something about Neville having a broken wrist. Draco glanced between Harry, and Madam Hooch dragging Neville away. When the Gryffindor and the professor were gone, Draco turned to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry sneezed, sniffed, looked at Draco and smirked; "I''m fine."

"If you're sure.." Draco trailed off as he saw Theo Nott pick up a glittering ball, "Is that the buffoons Remembrall, Nott?" he called out. Harry turned around and saw Theo hold the ball up to the sunlight.

"It sure is, Malfoy."

"Well, well, what shall we do with it.." mused Draco as he sauntered up to Theo's side.

Harry smirked, "Put it somewhere where the oaf will find it." he called.

"Like, maybe.." Theo's eyes flickered all over the area and then he looked at Harry and smirked, his brown eyes dancing with something Harry didn't know, "The roof?"

"He'd definitely get it from there." Harry called back, sarcastically.

"Oi! Give that back, Nott." called out Ron Weasley, striding up to the three boy's.

"I'd love to, Weasley." said Theo calmly, turning around and facing the red-head, eye-brows raised. Ron held out his hand. Theo eyed Ron's hand and then grinned; "On second thought, I'm having to much fun with it."

Theo then mounted his broom and shot off. Red-faced and grumbling about stupid Slytherins, Ron clambered onto his broom and shot off after him. Hermione Granger was yelling after Ron, saying that's he'll be expelled and this wasn't a good idea, but everyone ignored her. Theo was about fifty feet in the air, Ron hovering some ten feet beneath him when he called down; "If you want this so much, Weasley, why don't you catch it?" and then he dropped the Remembrall. Ron dove after it, stretching out a hand in his poor attempts to catch it, but the ball shattered on impact when it hit the ground, a puff of red-tinted grey smoke twirling in the air and then disappearing. Carefully, Theo flew back down, avoided the area with the shattered glass, and dismounted his broom. Ron was seething, glaring at Theo so intensely that it shocked Harry that Theo was still alive.

"RONALD WEASLEY. THEODORE NOTT. MY OFFICE, NOW."

Theo didn't even seemed phased by the fact that Professor McGonogall - the stern faced and slightly terrifying Transfiguration teacher - is as red in the face as Ron with anger. He just smirked at Harry and Draco, eyes twinkling as much as before, dropped his broom and strode after Ron and McGonogall.


End file.
